Things Fall Apart
by Dunzo
Summary: Sasuke rejected her and Naruto left her go train. Now Sakura is alone and left to pick of the pieces. Maybe Sasuke isn’t the only one who needs saving from themselves. NaruSaku Chapter 2 now up
1. She Will Be loved

Things Fall Apart

Chapter one: She will be loved

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be pretty dark.

Sasuke rejected her and Naruto left her go train. Now Sakura is alone and left to pick of the pieces. Maybe Sasuke isn't the only one who needs saving from themselves. NaruSaku

Warnings: Underage drinking, death, sex and some other things….

This will eventually be a NaruSaku but don't expect and action between the two of them to happen till at the earliest chapter two. In the mean while enjoy the random couple I threw in.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on you corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she want to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

-_Maroon Five_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura never understood why he said "Thank you" before he left. There were so many things she had said to him expressing how she felt and what she wanted for the two of them, and all he had to say was "thank you."

She thought about asking Ino about it, but never got around to it. Besides what would Ino know about how "_he_" thought. Maybe she would ask Naruto one day, they were pretty close after all. She shook her head, 'No' she thought, 'that kid had enough to deal with.'

* * *

How could she be so stupid, of course Naruto would bring him back. Naruto was a boy, no a MAN who never went back on his word. Sakura smiled to herself, everything would be fine.

But then it wasn't fine. He didn't bring "_him_" back. And then she would have to face Naruto, and they would have to look at each other with that knowing look, that he had failed.

Naruto was all bandaged and she felt awful. No, awful wasn't they right word. She searched herself trying it find a suitable word to express what she felt but couldn't. She tried to laugh it off, but nothing changed. The mood didn't lighten like her laugh had done so many times before. Because of her, Naruto had broken his word. Because of her Naruto was hurt. Because of her Naruto was forced to share the pain that she felt over "_his_" rejection, after all, in a sense "_he_" rejected Naruto too.

Afterwards, she headed to a bar with Ino. All the Vodka in the world would not erase the memory of Naruto, his broken promise and the dejected look that seems to make his whole face sink into darkness. She felt sick, she didn't know if it was from the Vodka or Naruto, but in the end she decided it didn't really matter.

She vomited in the bathroom while Ino held her hair back.

* * *

Tsunade watched her train. Sakura decided that getting drunk with Ino every night for the past week wasn't really a constructive use of her time, so she went to Tsunade.

She was a genius in the art of healing. She mastered the art in record time; truly she was the second coming of Tsunade. Sakura healed the wing of a bird and watched it as it flew away. Too bad she couldn't heal broken boys.

* * *

Sakura was happy. She was progressing with her healing and now could actually be sent on missions as a trained Medic. The first person she wanted to tell was Naruto. He would be so excited; maybe she would even let him buy her dinner.

When she got to his house, she noticed him packing. Fear instantly took a hold of her. Was he leaving her too? She knew she couldn't handle being abandoned again.

Naruto was leaving. Something about training and vowing to keep that stupid promise he made to her, but all Sakura heard was the leaving part. She would be alone. Sakura wasn't so happy anymore.

The night Naruto left she lost her virginity. Afterwards she could never look Lee in the eyes without feeling guilty. She wondered what Naruto was doing right now.

* * *

Ino said that pretty girls never paid for drink. Sakura always drunk for free. She was starting to think that she might have a problem but shrugged it off. If Naruto and "_you know who_" got to have their vices and angst then so did she.

Ino stopped by Sakura's house the next morning and helped her get dressed. Hung over or not they had a mission.

* * *

Ino knew that "_his_" name was taboo, but then again Ino always like breaking the rules. After Ino broke there unspoken rule, Sakura broke her jaw and fractured her arm. Ino changed her mind maybe rules weren't so bad.

* * *

Lee and Ino were the only two people that Sakura talked to since being "abounded" but today both off on missions so Sakura decided to pay Kakashi a visit.

She got him to take off his mask, and her got her to take off her skirt.

When she got home she took a scolding hot shower. She wondered if Naruto jacked off to thoughts of her. She closed her eyes and let the water run down her back. She kind of hoped that he did.

* * *

Lee heard about the incident with Kakashi and confronted him. Lee ended up in the hospital for three days, but it was okay, Sakura was his doctor, and she finally knew how to heal boys.

"Maybe I should get injured more often," he said as he climbed off from on top of her. Sakura shrugged, she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

* * *

Naruto had been gone for a year. He wrote a letter to Sakura telling her about his amazing progress. He told her how much closer he was to keeping his promise of binging "_him_" back. He told her how much he missed her and how when he got back everything would be okay and that they would be a team again. He told her everything that he knew she wanted to hear.

He later tore up the letter. No need to lie to the poor girl, she had enough to deal with.

* * *

That night Sakura had sex with Lee for what seemed like the millionth. When she closed her eyes she could see Naruto. She opened her eye and stated crying. Lee looked down at her and kept on moving.

'At least Lee would never leave me' she thought, and then almost vomited.

* * *

Two days later Sakura decided to tell Ino everything. Ino was shocked but mostly jealous. Sakura was more grown up than she was. Ino need something to take her mind off of things.

Sakura was more "advance" then she was, but Sakura had also been keeping a secret from her. She wonder what else Sakura was keeping from her as she walked into their usually bar by herself.

That night at the bar Ino had to paid for her own drinks. She never felt more ugly.

* * *

Sakura stood over a dead body. She was performing an autopsy. She thought she was going to vomit. As she walked out of the morgue she saw Tenten crying in Lee's arms.

She thought she would be jealous, she thought she would be mad that the boy that had fucked her not two hours ago was holding another girl in his arms. But she wasn't.

Lee just lost his sensei; he deserved to fuck a girl who would look him in the eyes tonight.

* * *

Sakura and Ino ended up at a bar that night. "How's Lee holding up" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at her drink and for the first time in a really long time, she missed it when she and Ino weren't friends.

Ino got the hint and dropped the subject. She then wondered if tonight TenTen would actually have sex with Lee. The thought made her shutter, 'I'm going to die a virgin' she thought to herself.

* * *

Sakura laughed as she and Ino engaged in a little girl talk. "I still can't believe that you…. and Lee of all people" Ino said while giggling. "So how was it"?

Sakura didn't know how to answer. Every time she was with Lee, she thought of someone else. She smirked, and gave the only answer that came to mind.

"Let just say his eyebrows aren't the only things that are bushy."

Ino looked shocked and then stared laughing. "Not what I meant, but that for the info"

* * *

The day of Gai's funeral was a blur. Lee cried into Tenten's arms, and Neji just seem to stare off into space the whole time. Kakashi looked so somber, so broken. It really hurt Sakura to see him like that

That night Sakura healed Kakashi the only way she knew how. Afterwards she watched intently as Kakashi put back on his mask. She sighed inwardly as she realized he wasn't the only wearing a mask.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed. Her mother had yelled at her for coming home so late, but Sakura didn't really give a fuck at the moment. She felt dirty. Kakashi was her sensei yet they had had sex twice now.

She looked at that now infamous picture of team seven that always sat on her nightstand. Naruto and "_him_" looked so mad in the picture while she smiled away looking so oblivious.

They were both gone now, off to play cowboy and Indian, while she was left alone to play the role of the sultry angst girl. She shook her head. Maybe Naruto would be able to save her too, but she doubted it.

* * *

The next day Sakura decided to tell Ino the whole truth.

Ino almost chocked as she listen to Sakura. "You've been fucking you sensei" she asked, careful to keep her tone down.

"It sort of just happed" Sakura wisped as the two of them sat at desks doing the mindless paper work required of medical ninja.

"That sort of thing doesn't just happen" Ino said, her tone a little too judgmental for Sakura's liking.

"How would you know you're just a virgin." Sakura shot back instantly regretting it as she saw the look on Ino's face.

"Is that how you think of me" Ino asked, the hurt evident in her voice "as just some virgin." It was the elephant in the room that they were both trying to avoid. Well at least Ino was. She was a virgin and as much as she wanted to think herself as Sakura's equal, she knew that in this area, she was not.

Sakura looked at her "No" she said, the sincerity evident in her voice. "I'm sorry."

Ino smiled and forgave Sakura.

That night Ino lost her virginity.

* * *

Sakura wasn't shocked when she heard the news, of Ino's "deflowering" but she was shocked by who told her the news.

Lee was laughing his head off. "Everybody is talking about it" he said in-between giggles, " The great Ino has lost her virginity to…. Choji" he said laughing some more.

Sakura sighed Lee was such a child. She turned and looked at him. "I have to go" she said and left. She knew the path from Lee to Ino's house so well that she could walk it with her eyes closed. Which, she did. All the time picturing Naruto and imagining what he would say if he heard the news about Ino and Choji. Would he be a child like Lee?

She chuckled his reaction would be priceless. Then she stopped dead in her track. 'What would he think of me and Lee" she question to herself quietly, "or even worst her and Kakashi.'

She decided to stop by her house to take a shower before going off to see Ino.

* * *

Ino was a wreck, and as soon as Sakura stepped foot into the door, she clung to her like a child.

"Choji is suck an ass," she cried as Sakura tired to comfort her. "He told everybody about me and him and I heard a rumor that he even took pictures of me while I was asleep. What am I going to do Sakura?"

Ino looked so panicked and Sakura could not help but to feel guilty. Ino was in this mess because of her, and she had to fix it the only way she knew how. "I'll be right back," Sakura said and walked off.

* * *

The next day Choji walled around and giggles followed him everywhere he went. He had a black eye, a broken nose and a severely bruised ego.

"Never fuck with Sakura or Ino," he said as he passed a confused Shikmaru.

* * *

Naruto went off to jack off. He felt dirty admitting it to himself but he knew it was true. He had always thought off jacking off as something that just happened spur of the moment, not something that was premeditated.

He couldn't help it; today was Sakura's birthday and all he could think about was her. He pulled his pants down and gripped himself, 'I'll just do it and get it over with' he thought to himself.

He tried to keep his mind off of Sakura while doing it, but he couldn't help it. It felt wrong to objective her in a jack off fantasy but in the moment he didn't care.

When he came, he wonder how Sakura would feel if she ever found out.

* * *

Ino was beyond excited. Today was Sakura's birthday and she was going to make it amazing. After all Sakura needed it. She sighed, Sakura had really went to town on Choji, part of her felt guilty, and part of her wanted to bow down and worship Sakura for having the balls to do something she never would.

Ino decided that Sakura needed a "grow up" party, so she only invited people she knew would be willing play a dirty little game called Dare. As Sakura arrived at Ino's house, she smiled. "Happy birthday" Ino screamed, "we are going to have so much fun tonight."

* * *

Sakura's party was just and excuse for everyone to get drunk. Everyone was wasted and Ino decided it was time to play "Dare."

"Alright" Ino said taking out a hat that had everyone at the parties name in it on small pieces of paper, "time to play Dare" she said with a naughty smile. "Everybody get in a circle."

They all did as they were told and they all looked nervous. Everyone knew how Dare worked. Someone would pick two names of the hat, and dare the two to do something to each other, usually sexual. If someone refused the dare, than they had to answer an embarrassing question about themselves, also usually sexual; and with Ino in control of the game no one wanted that.

"Alright" Ino proclaimed, "Shikmaru you pick the first two names." He reached in to the bag and picked out two

"Sakura and Kiba" he said with a smile as the rest of the crowd starting hooting and laughing.

"Cool" Ino said looking over at Kiba who seemed to be really excited by the prospect of getting any where with Sakura. "Kiba I dare you to take of Sakura's shirt and butterfly kiss her down to her pants."

The room erupted in laughter and chanting. Kiba was all smiles, while Sakura merely rolled her eyes. "Is that the best the great Ino could come up with" Sakura said as Kiba mover closer.

"The night is still young birthday girl" Ino said with a laugh as all eyes forced on Sakura and Kiba.

* * *

Sakura closed her eye as Kiba took off her shirt. She felt the cool air hit her pale skin and felt completely exposed as everyone watch her and caught glimpse of her black bra. She opened her eyes and looked in to Kiba's. They in a way reminded her of Naruto's. If fact, Kiba in generally reminded her of Naruto.

Kiba gently laid her on the carpet as he began his assault on her neck. He kissed her gently savoring the moment. Sakura felt his breath and lips dance across her neck. 'He almost smells like Naruto' she thought as he continued he way downward. She heard herself moan and realized that she was enjoying this. 'He kind of feels like Naruto' she thought to herself as he began to make his way down her throat.

'Wait why did she care if he reminded her of Naruto' she sucked in her breath hard as Kiba reached on of her breast. 'She was in love with "_him_" right' she wondered to herself as Kiba reached her other breast. His butterfly kisses had turned more forceful and she was really beginning to enjoy this.

"Naruto" she moaned lightly. Suddenly she realized what she had just said. Kiba had either not heard of chose not to hear as he began kissing her stomach.

Kiba may have reminded her of Naruto, but she knew deep down he was no substitute for the real thing. But maybe for tonight she could pretend.


	2. West End Girls

Things Fall Apart

Chapter two: West End Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be pretty dark.

Sasuke rejected her and Naruto left her go train. Now Sakura is alone and left to pick of the pieces. Maybe Sasuke isn't the only one who needs saving from themselves. NaruSaku

Warnings: Underage drinking, death, sex and some other things….

_Too many shadows, whispering voices  
Faces on posters, too many choices  
If, when, why, what?  
How much have you got?  
Have you got it, do you get it, if so, how often?  
And which do you choose, a hard or soft option?  
(How much do you need?)_

-Pet Shop Boys

* * *

It's been three days since the now infamous party. As Sakura walked down the streets people stare at her like… they used to stare at Naruto.

He was labeled a monster and she is labeled a whore. She wonders if there is a difference.

Lee and Kiba avoid Sakura, as if they had nothing to do with her. Sakura doesn't really care. Yeah it hurts but that what boys are best at

She wonders if Naruto will avoid her too.

* * *

Sakura's training progresses. Tsunade is in awe; even Shunize was never able to master the art of her super strength yet Sakura is able to almost make it look easy.

Tsunade has heard the rumors but hasn't asked Sakura about them. She decides that tonight the two of them will have a little talk after training is done. Tsunade knows how Sakura feels, and hope she can help her.

* * *

Sakura is nervous as she sits in her chair. Tsunade is looking at her, waiting for her to say something, anything, but the room is silent.

"I won't force you to talk about it" Tsunade says "but I know how you feel"

"You know nothing" Sakura snaps surprised by her own voice, "sorry" she mutters before looking at the ground.

"Your worth so much more than your giving yourself credit for" Tsunade says, her eyes beam with truth "when are you going to stop being so hard on yourself, it not your fault that Sasuke left and its not your fault that Naruto go hurt."

Sakura looks up and meets Tsunade's gaze. There is no judgment in her eyes, no hidden malice or competent, only pure understanding and a desire to help. She smiles for the first time since Naruto left, "maybe I'll be alright after all" Sakura says to herself quietly.

* * *

Two months pass since her conversation with Tsunade and now Sakura stares down Neji. It's the final match of the third chuunin exams and everyone is on the edge of their seats. Sakura had decided to take the exams again this time filling in for Shikamru on his team. She blazed through the first and second exams and had beaten all her opponents in the third so far.

She knew that Neji would be tough but was prepared for the fight of her life "If Naruto could do it then so can I" she said loud enough for Neji to hear.

"Bring it on," he said with a smile "I've been waiting for this"

* * *

After the exams Ino holds a party in Sakura's honor, after all it not every day that an opponent comes around that's strong enough to beat Neji. Ino still can't believe it herself.

There is no liquor at this party (at Sakura's request) and no "Dare," only friends talking about how the world would soon change for them.

Sakura is happy but wishes Naruto could have been there to watch her wipe the floor with Neji. She smiles to herself and wonders what will he think of her _now_.

* * *

"I want you in AMBU" Tsunade tells Sakura as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "You'll excel plus they are in dire need of an excellent combat medic."

It's been six months since the chuunin exams and two years since Naruto left. Since then, Sakura has lead squad after squad on successful missions. The villagers have come to respect her as one the foremost ninja in her generation, and there were even whispers that a promotion to Jounin was soon to come.

Sakura stared at Tsunade in shock "I don't know what to say"

"Just say yes" Tsunade cut her off. "You have done a complete 180 and have proven yourself more than capable. You are more than ready for AMBU."

Sakura smiled "Well then I guess I have no choice. When do I start?"

* * *

Three months pass and Sakura wonders how she lived before AMBU. In those three months, not only had Sakura been promoted to Jounin, but she had also been made an AMBU captain. Ino had joked that Sakura had replaced sex with violence. Sakura got a little sad at the thought of Ino. Since going into AMBU the two of them spent very little time together.

A lot had changed for Sakura since AMBU. She hadn't had sex since her encounter with Kiba at her birthday party, an incident that she deeply regretted. She had since realized that both she and Kiba were just using each other. Kiba was too afraid to admit his feelings to Hinata and Sakura missed Naruto and was using Kiba as a substitute.

As for Lee, she realized that she turned to him because she knew that he would never reject her. Neither he nor Kiba were what she wanted, or needed.

'What about sensei' a little voiced nagged in the back of her head. Sakura settled on the idea that it just happened and never would again. It was exciting and made her feel wanted, but in the end, the thought of it made her feel sick.

She also realized that she wasn't truly in love with Sasuke (yes she could finally say his name). She thought back to when he left and when she told him about her feelings. It all felt so silly now. She knew that she would never join him in leaving the village, or follow him down his bloody path of revenge, however in that moment the felt like forever ago she would have said anything to keep him from leaving.

All that was left was sorting out her feelings for Naruto. He was everything that she wished she were. He was bold completely uninhabited and unabashed, strong, courageous, loyal, dependable. He could make friends with any one because he was able to empathy with pain so well. He was unpredictable and exciting, so full of life and wonder.

Suddenly something dawned on her; she didn't just want to be like Naruto, she wanted to be with him as well.

* * *

Naruto entered the village. After three years it looked the same. He looked over to the hokage statue and saw that Tsuande's face had been added. Naruto laughed to himself 'I guess they finally got around to adding her old mug up there' he thought.

He wanted to see what else had changed so he decided to take a tour. The roman stand looked like it had a fresh coat of paint, while the library looked like it was in desperate need of one. The hokage mansion still held the same gleam it had when he left. He smiled at that; he defiantly hadn't wanted that to change. The streets still looked like endless patches of brown, but the people walking them seem different. They seem older more mature, less judging. The smell of the village hadn't changed. It still gave off the sent of a bull-fighting arena after a rainstorm. It was a hard smell to describe yet it was unmistakable once sniffed.

As he rounded a corner, he was met with vibrant green eyes.

"Sakura" he said his voice surprising even himself.


End file.
